


Gwaine's True Love

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine loves all women but he loves apples more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwaine's True Love

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Gwaine's True Love  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Gwaine/apples  
**Word Count:** 317  
**Trope:** Playboy  
**Summary:** Gwaine loves all women but he loves apples more.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Gwaine had a reputation as a playboy. If you were to ask Gwaine, he would just smile and shrug off the question. He didn't think that liking women was that big of a thing.

Gwaine loved all women. He didn't care if they were short or tall blonde or brunette. He loved all women. What he loved most was the varieties that women came in.

High born or peasant it didn't matter to Gwaine. He flirted with them all. 

Gwaine had never met a barmaid he didn't like. Gwaine had pinched bottoms in every pub in all the Five Kingdoms and some outlying lands as well.

Gwaine’s love of women could be something of a problem. Fathers, brother, and sometimes even husbands had chased Gwaine out of one town or another.

Then Gwaine came to Camelot. He liked the women he found there too.

Gwaine flirted with Gwen until he realized that her heart belonged to Arthur. He would not betray a friend especially one that would be his King.

Gwaine was attracted to Morgana. He was even intrigued by her darkness. She left before he got a chance to pursue her. He was glad he didn't when he found out what she was capable of.

Knighthood just made it easier to get women to pay attention to him. The red cloak seemed to attract the women like bees to honey. Add to that, his long flowing locks and the women were powerless or so he thought.

There was only one woman Gwaine didn't seek out with pleasure. That was his sister. He avoided her like a haircut.

But there was only one thing that Gwaine loved more than women. He loved ripe red juicy apples. He munched on them constantly. He carried them in his saddle bags when traveling. He said they were for his horse but everyone knew better. Apples were his one true love.


End file.
